De niño a hombre
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Yuiko debería aprender, que los niños crecen rápido. Leo no es la excepción.


**Disclamer: **Beast Master no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kyousuke Motomi. Lo único mío es la trama de este drabble.

**N/A: **Tenía ganas de escribir algo más sobre esta manga. Y necesitaba quitarme el mal humor de encima.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. Insinuaciones sexuales explicitas (¿?)

**Dedicado a:** _Brezza_. Esto es para ti, que amas este fandom, y por tu hermoso comentario.

**Summary:** Yuiko debería aprender, que los niños crecen rápido. Leo no es la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>e **n**i**ñ**o **a** h**o**m**b**r**e**

Siente su respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado. Sudor es lo que baña sus manos, y frente, ocasionando que algunos cabellos de su flequillo se peguen a esta. Sus mejillas están rojas, arden. En parte por vergüenza (más que nada), y por otro lado por asombro. Porque esta sorprendida.

Leo la ha tomado por sorpresa.

Retrocediendo en el tiempo, Yuiko se pregunta si hizo mal en siempre haberle subestimado tanto. Era obvio que era fuerte, muchas veces la había rescatado de graves peligros, usando solo sus puños y pies para acertar golpes certeros contra cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarla. Y sumándole su penetrante mirada que causaba terror, podría decirse que Leo era invencible.

No obstante existía un _pero_ (siempre lo hay), había algo en el joven Aoi que desconcertaba a la castaña, y a su vez, que le causaba ternura. Su personalidad.

Omitiendo el hecho de su faceta oculta- esa que se desarrollo durante su intensa, pero solitaria vida en la selva-; Leo poseía un carácter suave, amable e infantil. Era como si fuera el ser más bondadoso de mundo y el más ingenuo también.

Por eso, muchas veces, casí siempre. Yuiko llamaba a Leo niño.

Para como no hacerlo. Nadie podría culparla de sonreir tontamente mientras se reía por lo bajito cuando Leo tomaba por primera vez alguna bebida nueva o contemplaba primeramente algún espectáculo callejero como los malabaristas del parque, con ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros. Una luz inocente.

Sin embargo, el chico que tiene tan cerca ahora, el muchacho que besa y mordisquea su cuello, produciendo ligeros temblores desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el último de sus cabellos. No es un niño.

Es un chico de su edad (bueno un año mayor que ella), pero a fin de cuentas es un hombre que también tiene necesidades. De tocar, olfatear (en el caso de Leo, no existe mejor calificativo que ese), besar, lamer, mordisquear y degustar. Yuiko solo siente el peso de su cuerpo, aplastando el suyo, más pequeño.

—Yuiko…—La voz le sale ronca. Su cara…Yuiko no sabe describirla, ni ella misma sabe de qué manera podría explicar ese brillo salvaje en las iris negruzcas, ni la forma en que están entornados sus ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados, hundiéndose en los suyos. Porque Leo no aparta su mirada, fija en la de ella. —Relájate—susurra en su oído. Otro temblor ha sido emitido a su cuerpo, su piel se pone de gallina.

Tiene algo de miedo, esta nerviosa, aunque no se opone.

Porque ella desea esto, ambos lo desean. Es entonces que Yuiko lo siente, el temblor de las manos de él, que sujetan sus brazos mucho más delgados que los suyos. Aoi también tiene dudas, y ella se percata de ello.

Es el último paso, el decisivo, el que dejara oficialmente marcado que Leo ha saltado la brecha entre la niñez y la adultez. La unión de ambos anunciara que, al fin, son adultos tal vez no hechos y derechos, pero si lo suficientemente maduros como para enfrentarse a lo que sea que suceda luego de esto.

Yuiko quiere eso. Por ello, toma entre sus manos el rostro de Leo, que sorprendido abre los ojos, dando un ligero respingo. Las manos de Yuiko se aprietan contra la piel de sus mejillas. En tanto ella solo sonríe. Aún bañada en sudor, con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón desbocado, logra articular lo que siente, por él y nada más que por él.

—Hazme tuya, mi amor—pide, con un tono de voz algo quedo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Leo la oiga.

Él temblando, traga saliva. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa torcida, leve, llena de amor y felicidad. Ya no hay dudas, las palabras de Yuiko han sido como un empujón.

Es entonces que fundidos en un abrazo, que los une a ambos, ven estrellas. Yuiko las ve con mayor interés, como un escape al momentáneo dolor que siente por dentro y que luego se aleja tras una ligera pausa. Ella le rodea la espalda con sus brazos, cobijando las cicatrices de su la adornan con una ola de agradable calor, él hace lo mismo apretando el cuerpo de su amante contra el de él.

Y es cuando el sol salé a dar los buenos días que Yuiko despierta, algo soñolienta, un poco cansada. Guía a sus ojos hacia arriba y se cruza con el rostro de Leo, dormido, agotado y hermoso. Yuiko se sonroja a la par que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Acercándose despacio (porque siente un extraño dolor en el cuerpo, tal vez consecuencia de ayer), se acurruca en el pecho cicatrizado de Leo, hundiendo su cabeza en este.

Mientras lo hace, trata de pensar en un argumento coherente para un inocente y avergonzado Leo que seguramente preguntara primero como esta, y luego como estuvo. Al despertar.

Porque hay cosas, que aun en la adultez permanecen. Y no duda de que Leo siempre conservara ese aire de niño inocente, aún siendo ya, un hombre.

Su hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>


End file.
